


Nature (Tsu'tey story)

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: Galilahi is a blind woman. Her twin sister died and she was sent into the Avatar program. She sees Auras.
Relationships: Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite/Jake Sully, Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Prolouge

I hear my parents talking. Then I hear a knock on our hut door. I knowing this hut like I know the darkness of the abyss I see, I walk to the front door and open it. "Hello?"I ask

"Hello. Miss. Blackbird?" A gruff voice asked. I held my blade in my hand I believe out of view.

"Yes. Who's asking?" I stated, "If it is something non important then I have to ask you to leave. I'm waiting for my twin sister to come home for a go away party for her."

"I'm sorry to tell you Miss. Blackbird. But, your sister died today." I could hear in his voice honestly and emotionlessness.

"W-what happened?" I asked

"She got carjacked and was shot trying to get something out of the back seat." He handed me a book. I opened it and it was in Braille. And it was the first book she had ever read to me....... tears slid down my face like waterfalls. "As you probably know she was in a program. And we want you to take her place in this program, because your genomes are close to hers you can step into her shoes." 

"And you'll be paid." A second voice said

"What about my blindness?" I asked

"That won't be a problem." said the second voice

"What do you say?" The first one asked

"I'll do it." I said with determination


	2. Chapter 1

3 person P.O.V

Galilahi hasn't met any of the natives because of her blindness and her Avatar hasn't come in yet. 

She can see people's colors and can tell what kind of person they are. She can't see what someone looks like but can only see their, colors as she sometimes calls them but they are actually called, auras. 

Galilahi's P.O.V

The new group of Avatar drivers and Avatars are coming today. And I can't wait to meet the people who I will work with. 

~time skip~ (there will be lots of these)

"Hi. Norm Spellman, Avatar driver." I heard someone say and I could hear a wheelchair as well........

Then two new auras entered my line of vision. I was holding something for Max. 

"Hello."another voice said the one in the wheelchair and held out his hand for me to shake.

"She's blind Sully." Said Max

"I'm Galilahi. But you can call me Gal." (G-ah-ll) I said. "Your blue....." I said without thinking.

"What?" His aura turned slightly yellow in confusion.

"I can see your aura. I knew you were there before you spoke and Max here doesn't believe I can see auras. Your aura turned a little bit yellow with confusion but the blue remained. Blue like how the Earth's ocean used to be." I replied.

"You can take your Avatars out tomorrow." Max said, "there's yours." Max points to the one that shares a faint but similar aura to Jake's.

"Well, Unaduti.....it's definitely your Avatar." I said. " And you, Kanuna are too eager. Amadahy will eat you both alive." 

"Two questions. One, that isn't Na'Vi is it? And Two what does that mean?" Asked Kanuna (Norm)

"Its my native language. And Jake's nickname Unaduti means Woolly head. Your nickname Kanuna means Bullfrog. And Grace's nickname Amadahy means forest water." I replied.

"Oh." Kanuna said


	3. Meeting the Ometicaya

'Na'Vi'  
:Native American:  
"English"  
~Auras~

3rd person P.O.V

Galilahi walked behind Jake she could see his aura. And the native female just ahead of him. She kept on repeating a word, "Come." Jake kept on getting side tracked. Earlier they (Jake and Galilahi) were covered in 'seeds of the sacred tree'.

"What's your name?" asked Jake.

Galilahi heard something soaring through the air. "Watch out Jake!" She pushed him out of the way of the weighted rope. And it got caught on herself.

She fell and Jake being the good adopted big brother he is jumped down to assist her. When Tsu'tey and the group rode up. Jake helped Galilahi up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am fine." Galilahi said

Tsu'tey and Nytiri were having a conversation.

All of a sudden both Galilahi and Jake were grabbed and were pulled along to the Ometicyaya hometree.

Galilahi could see the energy surrounding the tree, like it had its own aura.... Her weird colored (Grey-blue), for Na'Vi, eyes widened.

As they reached the leaders. Galilahi gets on her knees and starts whispering in her native tounge. :Mother, even if I'm so far from you I seek your comforts. I seek your wisdom, and your guidance. I know you are in pain and I wish you weren't. Help me have the strength keep these people's mother alive.:

Then Mo'At comes to look at them. Galilahi stands up slowly.

"What are you called?" She asked

"Jake Sully." 

"Galilahi Blackbird, call me Gal or Blackbird."

"Why aren't you keeping eye contact?" Asked Mo'At.

"She's-" Started Jake

"I asked her." 

"I am blind. I cannot see the way everyone else sees." Galilahi said. Tsu'tey had ~pity~ in his aura.

"Explain" 

"I can see souls..... The auras of others, which tells me their intent and what they are feeling.....even before they know themselves." I said then added, :Mother give me strength.:

"What was that you spoke?" 

"I asked Etsi (Aa-chee) to give me strength."

"What are you?" She asked Galilahi.

"I was chosen as the next in line to lead my tribe....but my sister died and I needed to take her place here." 

Tsu'tey s P.O.V.

The female alien had eyes that did not see yet could see more than other skypeople. When she spoke of her sister dieing her strange grey-blue eyes looked so sad, I wanted to hug her and comfort her. But 'JakeSully', who was right next to her did so before I could even take a step......Were these two mates?

She patted his hand and spoke, "Thank you Jake. I am fine now."

Mo'At spoke again, "Why have you come to us?"

JakeSully spoke next, "We came here to learn."

"We have tried to teach other skypeople, It is hard to fill a cup that is already full."

"My cups empty, I'm no scientist. Just ask Doctor Augustine." JakeSully said

"What are you?" 

3 person P.O.V.

"I was a marine.....a warrior of the Jarhead clan." Galilahi wanted to smack him upside the head so much at that moment.

Tsu'tey P.O.V.

'A warrior!? I can easily take him!' I yelled

'No. This is the first warrior Dreamwalker and first blind dreamwalker we have ever come across we must study them.' Eytukan replied

Mo'At spoke to Neytiri then me.

'My daughter you will teach him and Tsu'tey you will teach her our ways, to walk and talk as we do.'

"My daughter will teach you our ways JakeSully and Tsu'tey will teach you GalilahiBlackbird, learn well JakeSully and GalilahiBlackbird. Then we can see if your insanity can be cured"

Jake nodded

Galilahi smacked JakeSully and said to him, "Well Unaduti, Looks like you aren't a complete idiot after all..... well maybe."

He spoke again, "Well little sis, I am alot smarter than you think I am."

So they were siblings....... I didn't realize how much that realization relaxed me.

~time skip~

Neytiri had brought Galilahi the dreamwalker some traditional Ometicaya coverings. She didn't seem phased by wearing them. Of course she couldn't see..... I was surprised I felt sadness at her lack of sight.

"You are sad." She said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"What makes you say that dreamwalker?" I asked.

"Your aura turned a ~light blue~ slightly, you are sad about something. If you don't mind me asking what is it your sad about?" She spoke, her voice was so calm, soothing, caring, and concerned. She chose to ignore me calling her dreamwalker.

"I remembered you can't see like we do. I was imagining what it would be like to be blind." I said.

"Well, What are we doing now?" She asked changing the subject after a small beat of silence.

"We are going to last meal." I said, quite rudely. I try to be rude and mean to her but she shrugs it off as if it doesn't bother her.

"Ok." See!

I lead her up to the place where we eat last meal. I guide her through the bodies of Na'Vi, and set her down. She sits and crosses her legs. I get her food and hand it to her. I show her through her touch what to eat and what not to eat. She gets the hang of it and I leave her to her eating. Then JakeSully and Neytiri come in, the moron steps on someone's tail. Neytiri sits him down, he is crouching, and brings him food. He is sitting right next to Galilahi and she says something to him that causes his face to look shocked. Then a little louder to where I can hear, but I don't think she knew that, she says, "I'm not kidding Jake, this is exactly how it is back on the reserves..... not as energy filled as here but the routine so far is the same."

Neytiri tells Jake what it is we are eating and his face pales, I look at Galilahi and she just looks happier at what Neytiri told them. And continues eating, where as JakeSully eats slower, she eats at the same pace if not slightly faster.

When last meal was over I brought her to her hammock, I went to get in and remembered that she was blind. I helped her in, and it seemed too easy for her except for knowing where it was.

Then I told her how to close it and she did. Then just as I was about to fall asleep she sang a song one I did not know the language of but she knew well.

3rd person P.O.V.

: Dark the stars and dark the moon,  
Hush the night and the morning loon,  
Tell the horses and beat on your drum,  
Gone their master, gone their son,

Dark the oceans, dark the sky,  
Hush the whales and the ocean tide,  
Tell the salt marsh to beat on your drum,  
Gone their master, gone their son,

Dark to light and light to dark,  
Three black carriages, three white carts,  
What brings us together is what pulls us apart,  
Gone our brother, gone our heart.

Hush the whales and the ocean tide,   
Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,  
Gone their master, gone their son. :

(Ioanna Gila- Gone)

Tsu'tey p.o.v

As she sang the last word and fell asleep I couldn't help but think that she had a beautiful voice. Her song was heartbreaking and I couldn't help but think that she herself was beautiful. It must of been the fact that I was tired and strained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, What do you think my Na'Vi?
> 
> I hope you like the Tsu'tey p.o.v!
> 
> As always,  
> Comment  
> And  
> Vote.


	4. 'Waking Up'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything Cherokee related I picked up from my friend or the internet so if I get anything wrong please let me know so I can fix it. That said I do make up a Cherokee legend to suite my story.
> 
> I also moved the trail of tears up a century or two.

Tsu'tey p.o.v

I lead Galilahi to the place where we would train with a Pali. 

"What does 'Unaduti' mean?" I asked her

"What?" 

"I heard you call the other dreamwalker 'Unaduti', What does that mean?" I explained

"It means Woolly head." She said then probably seeing my confusion via my 'aura' she re-explained, "a moron."

"Oh." 

"Do not worry, Waya.... He won't cause trouble.......much." she said

"What did you call me?" I asked confused.

"Waya. It means Wolf. In my home village any worrior who was both brave and compassionate was called Waya either before or after his real name. But I prefer to just call you Waya for I don't want to mix Na'Vi and Cherokee words together." She explained

"What would my name be if I was.....a....a Cherokee?" I asked curious.

"Waya Oconostota." She replied

"And that means?" I asked again

"Wolf Warrior of Chota." She said, "There was one man long ago, in my people's history, who could turn into a Wolf. He lived within the Black tribe. He was a great warrior and fought alongside many other brave warriors but he fell in love with the daughter of the enemy chief of the Bird tribe. He had a few choices he could make. One, he could throw away his love and stay with his tribe and possibly end up killing her. Two, he could ask her father for her as his and join her tribe.  
Or Three, get the tribes to join as one tribe. He stood strong and in his efforts and he joined the two tribes by marrying the woman he fell for, and he became the Attakullakulla which is Chief. His name was Waya, and the land both tribes lived on was Chota. So he was named: Wolf Warrior of Chota or Waya Oconostota. The tribes combined to become the Blackbird tribe, my tribe. Waya Oconostota was my Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers Great-Great-Great-Grandfather. We follow our family roots from the woman's side. You have the same traits in you as many have said Waya Oconostota had. Which is why I nicknamed you Waya." She said. "Years later during my Grandfather's reign, my sister and I were only five. There were people who were different from us. My people have red skin from the sun and the red clay that surrounds our homes. There strange people had white skin which was strange for my people at the time. They attacked and killed over half of all the Cherokee tribes and my people were made to walk 'the trail of tears' to a place where what was left of my people were given places to live. My tribe suffered the most losses.......My sister and I watched as thousands were killed in cold blood......and I watched it all.... this was three years before I lost my sight. The reason it was called the trail of tears was because all Cherokee tribes cried on that trail to our new 'home' which we call 'the reservation'. It kind of makes me think of what's happening here, the only difference is that at least at this point in time there have been no outright attacks to your people. Only retaliation....as they think." She spoke.

"What are your nicknames for everyone else?" I asked curious.

"Jake is Unaduti (oo-na-doo-tea) or Woolly head, Norm is Kanuna (ka-noo-na) or bullfrog. Mostly because he is arrogant." I did not like the sound of 'Norm' was he her mate? " Neytiri is Leotie (leo-tie) or Flower of the prairie, Dr. Augustine is Amadahy (ama-dah-hee) or forest water, Trudy is Ahyoka (ahee-oak-ka) or she brought happiness, Max is Mohe (Mo-hae) or Elk he seems gentle but can knock you on your ass in a fight if he wanted to, Eytukan is Austenaco (A-us-ten-ack-o) or Chief, Mo'at is Ghigau (Ghi-gau) or beloved woman." She said. I did not know who some of the people are but they seemed fine....everyone but 'Norm' and 'Max'.

"Why did you come here?" I asked

"I came because a thanator was chasing Jake and I. I couldn't leave my brother and so I followed him......even though he is a moron. I came here.......because I believed that this place needs to be protected at all costs. I'm willing to do that.....even if it means sacrificing myself. Even if it means dieing." She said

"How did your people communicate with your mother?" I asked to change the subject.

"You mean Etsi (ah-chee)? Well, we use plants (White sage and Sweetgrass) to smoke out an area to get rid of bad spirits lurking in that area then we pray to Etsi (ah-chee) and she either answers or doesn't. She is dying because of the 'white and black' men. My people would've NEVER have done to our planet what they did to it. There's NO green there at all except on the reservation and it honestly hurts me to see her that way." She said 

"What was your sisters name?" I asked cautiously, changing the subject again.

"Adsila (ad-sill-ah) it means blossom." She said, "We were twins so our names fit together. Together we were Galilahi (Gal-ila-hi) Adsila."

"That is very beautiful." I said softly.

"You know Waya, your caring side should be shown more often. It suits you very well." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"What does your name mean?" I asked trying to change the subject again.

"My name means Attractive." She said, and I couldn't help but think that her name fit her perfectly. "So with my sister we were 'Attractive Blossom'."

We finally arrived at the clearing where I would teach her to ride a Pali. She already excelled at learning our language, tracking, and learning how to use a bow. She could hit a target as long as it had an aura and could track just by scent and touch. She just needed to learn how to ride a Pali and then she could try to get her own ikran.

"Pali is horse. Get on." I instructed.

She looked toward the animal and rested her hand on the Pali's side. "Easy." I did not understand the word she said but it calmed the Pali down some. She jumped on its back, and made the bond, which I explained to her before. "I can see.......through her eyes!" She said sounding surprised, I know I was. The Pali's head turned toward me where she stared at me. Galilahi smiled and said, "I should've nicknamed you Ulilohi."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

A mischievous expression took over her face.

"You'll find out.........one day." She said while smiling.

I got back to teaching her how to ride the Pali. "Tell her where to go." 

The Pali's head looked around and then started walking, then trotting, then a full gallop. Then she turned around and came back by me. "Mastered." Galilahi said.

"Galilahi...... I have another question and this one's a personal one." I said.

She looked shocked. "What?" I asked.

"You actually called me by my name instead of 'dreamwalker' or 'alien'." She said.

I nodded. She snapped out of her surprise.

"What is it you wished to ask me?" 

"Do you have a mate? If so then who?" I asked before I could back-out. She looked surprised again.

"No, I do not have a mate Waya." She said with a slight smile on her face that was barely there. "I was promised to someone but.......they died long ago......nine years ago in fact."

Galilahi p.o.v

"I should've nicknamed you Ulilohi." I said. That means handsome. I had just gotten a real look at him instead of his aura, and his aura was just as beautiful as he was handsome in looks.

"What does that mean?" He asked me.

"You'll find out.........one day." Honestly I don't know if he'll ever find out. He's promised to Neytiri.......and everyone I have ever cared for has died or was murdered. Everyone but my parents.......and Jake........and Grace.....but they were more of a less intimate caring relationship.

Tsu'tey p.o.v (again) ~time skip~

Galilahi was an excellent learner. But now it was time for her and JakeSully to get their ikrans.

We made it to the top of the mountain where just on the other side of the waterfall was the rookery for the ikrans.

"JakeSully will go first." I said as I saw him panting. Galilahi looked just as fine as if she walked on a flat surface.

~ time skip~

JakeSully found his ikran. I noticed Galilahi would look between JakeSully and me. He was hit in the face and went to fall off the cliff.

Neytiri and Galilahi yelled out to him, "Jake!"

This made me feel jealous......I do not know if the feeling was from Neytiri or Galilahi yelling out to JakeSully.

He finally tamed his ikran and then it was the next persons turn. 

~ time skip~

Galilahi was the last one to go tame her ikran. Despite her being blind she did fairly well in taming her ikran, and she did it faster than anyone else. I had to admit I was worried for her safety the entire time.

Next step was the ceremony of becoming one of the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> You like?
> 
> Comment  
> And  
> Vote.


	5. What happens next

´Thoughts´  
~Eywa~  
'Na'Vi'  
"English"

Tsu'tey p.o.v

I was speaking to Eywa.

Today both JakeSully and Gal will be apart of a ceremony to become one of the people. I'm both worried and not worried. I'm not worried because Gal will be one of the people. And I am worried because then other males will try to make her there's.......

´Why did I even care?´

~Because you love her.~

´I do not!.......Do I?......I can't, I'm promised to Neytiri.´

~What if she does not follow?~

´Then I'd be free to be with Gal! But......that's unlikely.´

~Have hope my son, have hope.~

***Big time skip (when Jake goes to tell the clan about why he's there)***

Tsu'tey p.o.v.

I was fighting with JakeSully.

Out of nowhere, Grace fell on the ground passed out.

"Gal, Grace is down!" JakeSully yelled.

'Tsu'tey! Don't let them take us! Please don't let them take us!' Her blind eyes find mine, fear and worry deep within them, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

'What is going on Galilahi?' I asked.

"The sky-people control when we are awake. They will take us and......and.....we won't be safe......" She whispered the last part. She was shaking from fear, What I know of this woman was that she did not show fear unless she was truely frightened. She whimpered before passing out and I caught her from falling on the ground.

"Shit." JakeSully said, "I was sent here to......" and he too passed out.

3rd person p.o.v.

Grace and Norm were fully awake when they were cuffed and pulled out of the mini compound. Galilahi was half awake and she was carried out. Then Jake woke up and got knocked out by Quartich. 

*Time Skip. in base*

Grace, Norm and Jake run into the meeting room and Gal is passed out in her quarters.

"Parker, wait. Stop! These are people you're about to----" she shoves a marine trying to restrain her, "I said back off!" Grace yelled.

"No, they're fly-bitten savages who live in a tree! Look around....I don't know about you but I see a lot of trees. They can move." Selfridge said.

"For God's sake, there are children in there. Babies, are you going to kill babies?" Grace said/asked.

"Look Selfridge, you don't want that kind of blood on your hands. Let me try to talk them out. They trust me." Jake said.

Gal woke up. Jake convinced them she could help. But she herself did not know what was truely going on.

Then they connect with their Avatars.

*Back in Hometree*

Tsu'tey p.o.v.

'Eytukan, I have something to say, to everyone.' JakeSully said.

Gal looked confused at JakeSully's words. I still wanted to fight him, and at the same time didn't.

"Speak, JakeSully." My Olo'eyctan said.

'A great evil is upon us. The skypeople are coming to destroy hometree.' JakeSully said and he and Grace looked serious, but Gal looked shocked, upset and enraged. "They will be here soon. You gotta leave or your all gonna die."

3rd person p.o.v

"What are you saying Jake? You knew this would happen?" Neytiri asked almost sounding like she was going to cry.

Tsu'tey noticed that Galilahi was looking even more angry as Neytiri looked more upset.

"Yes....." Jake went to continue he was interrupted by Galilahi.

"Jake! You Ukashana (Asshole)! You knew! You fucking knew and didn't bother to tell me, your sister, or the people who these fucked-up plans mess with the most! And you think that NOW telling everyone will make everything better!" Galilahi yelled and then started continual curses in Cherokee. Tsu'tey knew from the tone in her voice that they were curses. Tsu'tey walked over to Galilahi and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her a little bit. It worked, not much, but it worked.

"Galilahi....." Jake went to say but was stopped by not only Tsu'teys hard stare but Neytiri yelling at him too.

"You will never be one of the people!" Neytiri screamed at Jake pushing him away, crying.

Jake tried to get both crying women to listen to him but Galilahi screamed at Jake, "You have NO right to talk to me or her!" Galilahi fumed, "This is like my people's homeland all over again! You remember the story, the story on how thousands of innocent Cherokee people were killed in front of my Sister and I's innocent eyes! How blood stained our clothes and moccasins from walking around.....and how only a few hundred out of the millions of people survived! You.......you are no longer my brother......." Her voice broke on the last sentence..... and she turned into Tsu'teys chest crying. Neytiri was crying into her fathers chest.

'Bind them.' Eytukan said. Grace and Jake were bound. Jake did not put up a fight.

Even though Tsu'tey and Galilahi weren't Mated he acted as if Galilahi was his, as she cried and everyone else prepared for battle.


	6. Great

3rd person p.o.v.

Grace and Jake are tied and bound. Gal stands by Neytiri and Tsu'tey.

"You have to get out of Home tree! Run to the forest! RUN!" Jake yelled in desperation.

~Time skip~

Gal, Grace and the Na'Vi walk toward the tree of souls. Gal is walking next to Tsu'tey who was just made Olo'eyctan. Grace falls unconscious behind them. Gal swivels around. Fear in her eyes, on her face, and seen in her body language. She looks to Tsu'tey......'They will take me again......I truely did not know what was in store here......This.....this horridness.....' Tears stated to fall, and Tsu'tey wiped them away with his thumbs '....It's like with my people only not as bloody........I'm sorr-' Gal fell, unconscious. Tsu'tey carried her by himself the rest of the way to the tree of souls.

~Scene change~

Gal, Grace, Norm, and Jake are in a holding cell. Gal is still pissed at Jake.

"They never wanted us to succeed." Grace said morbidly.

~Time skip~

Gal, Grace, Norm, Jake, and Trudy are getting in a helicopter. They are being shot at and they get away......

Grace and Galilahi are both shot....Grace's wound is far worse than Galilahi's.....but if neither of them are treated..........they will both, at some point, die.

~Time skip~

Jake flies in on Toruk.

"My friends are dying." Jake says, "Grace and.....Gal are dying."

Tsu'tey was panicking inside the only outwardly sign of his panic was him tensing and looking to where her unconscious Avatar body lay.

"Which is worse?" Mo'at asked.

"Grace."

"Bring them both here." Mo'at commanded.

Grace had unfortunately died because her wound had been too much for her soul to transfer properly.

"There is nothing more we can do for Grace....Bring forth Galilahi." Mo'at said.

Tsu'tey brought her Avatar body and Jake brought her human one.

They did the ceremony and Gal opened her Avatar eyes....she was still blind but that was normal for her. 

"Gal?"One person asked timidly."Gal!" Another person shouted in relief. The two males said at the same time.

She sat up slowly and Jake handed her a blanket....although she was perfectly comfortable and fine with Na'Vi ways.

She looked around for a certain aura.......but couldn't find it. "Where's Grace?" She asked.

Jake and Tsu'tey's auras turned a dark blue of sadness......

"No...." Gal whispered in denial.

"I am sorry Gal." Jake said.

Tsu'tey just hugged her.

Gal was pretty weak and while everyone else went to recruit the other clans, Tsu'tey and Mo'at stayed to care for her.

~Time skip~

Tsu'tey walks to Gal to talk the day before the battle.

Tsu'tey p.o.v.

"Galilahi......." I started.

She smiled at me.....If only I could make her smile every second of every day. "Speak what you will. I will not judge you for what you speak." She tells me.

"How did you-" I asked, But was interrupted.

"Your aura is purple, which represents nervousness." She said.

"I never had the chance to teach you about what happens after you become one of the people." I said.

The glowing branches of the tree swayed back and forth on an invisible wind.

"What happens?" She asked me, smiling again.

Galilahi p.o.v.

I smiled at him....I wasn't three. I knew what happens, I had talked to a few village women during my stay at hometree. I knew their ceremonies......I just hoped beyond hope that maybe this was his way of asking me......./But it never is what you hope is it? It's always the exact opposite of what you want......or need./

Tsu'tey p.o.v.

"Any of the men would be allowed to choose you as theirs......and you would've been allowed to make your bow from the wood of hometree as well as make your own coverings." I said.

She smiled, "On my world, in my tribe. It was almost the same. The man would have to make her something, or find something of his, to represent something important to him and present it to her. Then it is the woman's choice on weather to accept or refuse the man." Gal said to me.

"Really?" I asked.....my interest and curiosity of her people had me listening intently.

"Yes."

I thought a bit. I didn't realize but at the time I was holding her hand.

I grabbed a leather cord, off of my neck, on it was green and blue stones. I placed it in her hand. She looked confused. She ran her hands over it and then she looked shocked.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It was my mother's....she passed on a long time ago. It means the world to me....and when she gave it to me she told me to give it to someone who was my world.......And I'm giving it to you." I told her. Tears started to pool in her beautifully strange blue eyes.

She smiled at me. But she was still curious and confused.

"Galilahi of the Blackbird tribe of Earth......would you choose me?" I asked.

She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen from her, and she nodded. "Tsu'tey Olo'eyctan of the Ometicya..... Would you choose me?"

As an answer, I kissed her. When we broke apart for air, she asked, "So it's that a yes?" 

I smiled, "Yes."

She kissed me this time. One of my hands held her head to mine and the other held her waist close to me.

When we pulled away again, I didn't let go. 

She was blinking repeatedly. "Galilahi....are you alright?" I asked worried.

She blinked a little-bit more. Then kept her eyes closed. "I'm fine.....but I can't see your aura anymore.........." This seemed to scare her.

I kissed her again.....I couldn't help it. All this time not being able to but wanting to sooo badly.......

Finally after the third kiss....she opened her eyes and she looked shocked....I was shocked as well. Her eyes weren't just blue anymore they had gold and green flecks in them.

"Tsu'tey........" She said, still shocked. Staring at my face, she was staring at my face.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I can /see/."

"You can see?" I asked shocked.

She smiled.

"I can see YOU." She reached her arms behind my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back. 

"You see me?"

"I SEE you!"

'I see you.' I said.

'I see you.' She said Then I kissed her again.


	7. Next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT ahead NSFW

Tsu'tey p.o.v

We waited on the mountains hiding from the ships waiting for JakeSully's signal to attack.

*Time Skip*

I was injured badly. JakeSully found me and I was brought back to the tree of souls. Gal was there, as soon as she saw me she almost fell off of the root she was resting on trying to get to me, "Tsu'tey!" She was worried and scared for me.....

"I am quite alright Gal. I've had worse." I told her.

I was layed down on the root next to hers. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Wait.......You can see now?" JakeSully asked Gal.

"Yes." Gal replied like he asked the most stupid question in the universe.

"How?" He asked.........I was curious too.

"I was thinking about that....It could be one of two things but I'm not sure which one it is."

"Go ahead." JakeSully said.

"Reason number one: My soul has fully accepted my body thanks to Eywa and it just took a while to settle. Reason number two: My soul has found its match making me complete there for restoring my eyesight." Gal concluded.

"I would like to think it was the second one, although the first one is just as likely to be true." JakeSully said.

"Why did you say that you would like to think it was the second one?" I asked.

"It's more romantic." JakeSully said.

*Time Skip*(As a reader of this story Francine_Bonnefoy said, "Bring forth the Sexy times")

Two weeks later.

Tsu'tey p.o.v.

I have given the position of Olo'eyctan to JakeSully so I could be with Gal and he could be with Neytiri and she could keep her position.

I sometimes would forget Gal had her eyesight..............kind of how in the beginning I kept on forgetting she couldn't see. It's weird what a person could get used to.

I wanted to make her mine now. I hadn't had a chance for two weeks. She was busy helping with gathering food and helping Mo'at heal a few people.

I walked into the tent we had set up near the tree of souls. Gal had taught us how to make these tents and other buildings her people used to make to live in.

There she was brushing her hair. I walked up behind her, intending to scare her, and instead she whips around and jumps into my arms. I automatically wrap my arms around her to keep her from falling. She wraps her legs around my waist, and its then that I see the look in her eyes. Lust and Love.

She kissed me fullforce. And I kissed back with as much force.

***

Galilahi p.o.v

I kissed him and he kissed back. "Ulilohi."

"You never told me what that means." He said breathless.

I smiled. "It means....." I slowly kissed him, "Handsome."

The Look of shock on his face made me laugh and kiss him again which got him to snap out of his shock and kiss me back.

He ran his hands over my body making me let out a tiny moan. Which startled him a bit. He started to tease me, I don't know if it was on purpose or not.....but it was driving me mad with lust. I pressed myself to him more trying to get closer to him, even though I don't think that was possible, he let out a grunt noise that sounded half like a moan.

Finally I couldn't take anymore and pulled him against me so there was more pressure and friction. That caused him to pull me up to where I was straddling his waist. "Ulilohi......" I whined.

The look on his face told me he knew what I wanted. He carefully pulled me down onto his erect member. I let out a soft of cry pain. He soothed me by rubbing my back saying 'sorry'. When I finally adjusted I moved my hips slightly. He grunted in acknowledgement then started to slowly pullout then slowly push back in. It was pleasurable but frustrating at the same time. I dug my nails into his shoulders. I pulled my face close to his and softly demanded him to 'Go faster'. He obeyed and started going faster. I cried out as he hit a certain spot, he faltered thinking he hurt me. "Keep going." I all but yelled at him.  
He obeyed hesitantly. To keep from scaring him like that I bit his shoulder to both keep myself from crying out but to also bend so he could get a better angle.

He was sucking on my neck and collarbone, that coupled with the fast and steady pumping of his member inside me made loud moans escape my chest.

Within a few moments we climaxed.

"Next time, we can try something else." I said.

He nodded.

We layed down soon after that as it was already dark out, and fell into peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
